Martine
Martine - '''Suczka rasy chart perski - saluki. Nowa puppyfikacja mnie. W Psim patrolu pełni funkcję policjantki, mimo swojej rasy. Zwyczajny Martine jest wysoką suczką. Ma złotą krótką sierść z piaskowym podbrzuszem, pyskiem i tylnymi nogami. Posiada długą grzywkę, ogon oraz włosy na uszach. Jej uszy, grzywka i ogon są czerwono, pomarańczowo, złote. Jej oczy są czerwono-złote. Ma czerwoną pręgę na grzbiecie oraz przednie nogi. Nosi czerwone okulary przeciwsłoneczne dla osób z wadą wzroku, które utrzymuje za pomocą pary czarnych gumek, które trzymają jej uszy. Nosi czarną obrożę. Psyrenka Podczas gdy jest psyrenką, falują jej uszy pod wodą oraz ma także syreni ogon. Początek jej czerwono-pomarańczowo-złotego ogona jest pokryty rubinami. Jej płetwa na ogonie jest żółta. Alebrije Martine jest nieco większa. Zamienia się w hybrydę charta perskiego, lwicy, renifera i pawia. Ma pomarańczową z czerwoną pręgą ciągnącą się od nosa do ogona oraz przednimi łapami. Jej podbrzusze jest neonowo-żółte, wraz z pyskiem i tylmymi nogami. Ma przednich nogach ma łapy lwa, a na tylnych nogach zamiast łap ma kopyta takie jak u renifera. Posiada także rogi renifera i ogon lwa, wraz ze skrzydłami z piórami ogona pawia. Jej skrytą mocą jest zianie ogniem. Początkowo była nieco nieśmiała jak zapoznawała się z Psim patrolem, po powrocie Ashiry do Afryki. Jest wielką chłopczycą. Później stała się ufna w stosunku do jej przyjaciół. Ogólnie jest ona porywcza i czasem zbyt szybko wpada w szał. Nie cierpi być ignorowaną. Czasem daje się ponieść emocjom i zaczyna płakać. Ma fobie od owadów, lecz spośród nie boi się jedynie motyli. Najczęściej jest leniwa, uparta i uzależniona od wirtualnych rzeczy. Jedynie Ryderowi udaje się ją namówić do działania. Jest chłopczycą. Dla Noel jest jak prawdziwa starsza siostra lub matka i dba o nią. Zdaje się być zakochana w Bloodfurze, lecz często to ukrywa, z powodu swojej twardości. Martine podobnie jak inne charty jest bardzo szybka. Czasami może być bardzo silna. Umie nawet otworzyć zatrzaśnięte drzwi oraz z wielką wściekłością przegryźć metal czy kamień. Widać że suczka bardzo lubi pływać, oraz jest w tym bardzo dobra. Lecz pływa i nurkuje jedynie z maską do nurkowania. Martine urodziła się w Polskiej hodowli niedaleko Warszawy. Gdy miała 11 lat zaczęła mieć słabszy wzrok i nie chciała przyjąć standardowych okularów. Dlatego tata znalazł jej specjalne okulary przeciwsłoneczne dla osób z wadą, co się bardzo spodobało suczce i od teraz zaczęła je nosić. Gdy miała 13 lat, spotkała Ashirę, podczas samotnego zwiedzania Afryki. Lwica dała suczce saluki propozycje do wstęp do Psiego patrolu, co suczka zaakceptowała. Gdy była pierwszy raz w ekipie. Spotkała tam wiele piesków z którymi początkowo nie umiała się zbytnio dogadać. Jednakże podczas misji, gdy Chase nie dał sobie rady, Martine przybyła z pomocą, po czym uratowała psa. Po uratowaniu Chase'a dostała odznakę policjantki. I od teraz jest członkiem Psiego patrolu. * Susan - młodsza siostra * Ivona - matka * Martin - ojciec * Bloodfur - mąż * Scarlett - zwierzak * Polska - Martyna Lwica Gaming * Angielski - Martine Lioness Gaming Regularny Jej strój jest czerwono-pomarańczowo-złotą kamizelką i czapką policyjną i czarnym paskiem. Mission Paw Jest to czerwono-czarna kamizelka, z czerwono-pomarańczowo-złoto elementami świecącymi w ciemności. Air Pup Jest to czerwony kombinezon i pomarańczowy kask z żółtymi świecącymi elementami. Posiada złoty plecak ze skrzydłami w środku, których znajdują się małe turbiny. Sea Patrol Jest to czerwono-niebieski kombinezon z pomarańczowo-żółtym paskiem. Jej złoty plecak ma turbo napęd. Na stroju i hełmie ma znaczki w kształcie delfinów, które świecą na żółto. Space Pup Jest to biało-czerwony skafander wraz z biało-pomarańczowym skafandrem. Posiada żółte elementy świecące w ciemności. Ma on szybkę odbijającą światło oraz butle z tlenem i ponad świetlne skrzydła. Jungle Pup Jest to czerwono-pomarańczowo-złoto-żółty kombinezon w moro z pomarańczowym kapeluszem i żółtymi butami oraz wstążką na kasku. Winter Pup Nosi czerwoną kurtkę z kapturem oraz futrem w środku. Nosi także pomarańczową czapkę z żółtym pomponem i dolnymi brzegami. Nosi także lustrzane okulary na boki, przez które także dobrze widzi. Mighty Pup Podczas gdy jest w stylu Mighty Pups, nosi na sobie czerwono-pomarańczowo-złoto-żółty strój z falującymi kolorami. Jej strój jest połączony z maskę, która posiada ciemno-zielone szkiełka z wyglądem 8-bitowym. Jej mocą jest przywoływanie ekranu graficznego, za pomocą których może robić takie rzeczy jak: podwyższanie i obniżanie terenu lub dodawanie kształtów, za pomocą których może coś zbudować, oraz umie usuwać niektóre rzeczy. Soul Patrol Martine nosi czarną kamizelkę z wzorami kości żeber. Jej rękawy są czerwone. Nosi także czarną czapkę policyjną ze złotym daszkiem. Regularny Jest to zmodyfikowany czerwony radiowóz z czerwonymi i niebieskimi światłami policyjnymi. Nieco podobny do Chase'a, tylko że ma rozkładany przezroczysty ekran do nawigacji itd. Mission Paw Jest to czerwony nieco ulepszony radiowóz, który może rozwinąć kilka przezroczystych ekranów i sterować dzięki nimi różnymi sprzętami, którymi wskaże na ekranie. Umie nawet złamać każdy kod. Sea Patrol Jest to czerwony jacht z żółtymi pasami. Na jachcie po dwóch stronach znajduje się pomarańczowy napis jego właścicielki, czyli ''MARTINE'''. Space Pup Jest to czerwony statek kosmiczny z żółtymi elementami świecącymi w ciemności. Jungle Pup Jest to czerwono-pomarańczowo-złoto-żółty Jeep w moro. Winter Pup Jest to czerwony radiowóz śnieżny z czarnymi płozami. Jest to złota głowa lwa na czerwono-pomarańczowo-złotym tle. # Latarka # Kajdanki # Paralizator # Gaz pieprzowy # Megafon # Pachołki # Gaz usypiający # Zwierzęta # Wszystkie święta roku # Lato # Zimę # Jesień # Wiosnę # Grać # Kreskówki # Pływać # Akcje # Być wybieraną na misję # Undertale # FNAF # Cuphead # BATIM # BBIEL # Star Stable # Jazde konną # Martwe memy # Jej uczennicę: Noel. # Być ignorowaną # Zepsutych shipów # Namawiania jej bez potrzeby # Antagonistów # Kociej Katastrofy 1 i 2 # Obrażania jej idoli # Sonica (postaci) # Shadowa # Tailsa # Rouge # Sally #Kobiecości # Gdy Noel jest zagrożona # Owady # Pajęczaki # Mrówki # Że coś może się stać Bloodfur'owi # Jazda konna # Pływanie # Akcje # Granie na komputerze # Bieganie # Snowboard # Jest pierwszym chartem perskim na tej wiki. # Jest moją nową puppyfikacją. # Jest następczynią Ashiry. # Jest biseksualistką, albo jakby to powiedzieć panseksualistką. # Jest chłopczycą. # Posiada uczennicę o imieniu Noel. # W przeciwieństwie do innych dziewczyn z Psiego patrol, ona bardzo się martwi o swojego partnera. 1534269170986.png|Narysowane przez Puppy Martine.jpg Patty, Martine i Dilara.jpg|Patty, Martine i Dilara w serialu Martine i Dilara zżenowane nieudaną akcją Killena i Zorro.jpg|Martine i Dilara zażenowane kolejną wpadkę Zorro i Killena w serialu Kocia Martine.jpg|Martine w Kociej Katastrofie, czyli: Catine Zdjęcie z dzieciństwa Martine.jpg|Zdjęcie z dzieciństwa Martine: Zabawa z Susan Martine_as_Sea_Patrol_life_guard.PNG|Zrobione przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Przecudny! <3333333 Mighty Pup Martine.jpg|W stylu Mighty Pups Martine as Alebrije.jpg|Jako Alebrije w Soul Patrol Martine_and_BlueEye.jpg|Narysowane przez Shiraz. Niesamowite! <33333333 New Years Eve Party tittle card.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Okładka do opowiadania "Impreza Sylwestrowa" Martine_in_FunTime_Foxy_outfit.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Z okazji Haloween. Martine as a reindeer.jpg|Martine jako renifer WinterMartine.jpg|Zimowy fanart narysowany przez Shiraz Martine and Dolly.jpg|Martine i jej nowa BFF: Dolly ChristmasMartine.png|Narysowane przez Wilczeqq, z okazji Wigilli 2018 Dzień 31.jpg|Narysowane przez Shiraz B2D493A3-8F68-4857-BD1E-18D3C75CEF28.png|Wieczór gier Noel i Martine. Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER MartineAndBloodfur.jpg|Narysowane przez Shiraz 02730C77-D38E-48DB-85A6-B44030E4F0FD.png|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER MartineBirthday.jpg|Fanart na urodziny Martine narysowany przez Shiraz DE7CF270-5547-40B4-9D38-14F7B13A903F.png|Prezent urodzinowy narysowany przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER Martine and Dolly watching moon eclipse.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER z okazji zaćmienia księżyca Martine with Noel and Bloodfur Easter Special 2019.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Narysowane z okazji świąt Wielkanocnych 2019 Ultimate Rescue Pups and Bow echo title card.PNG|Zrobione przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Okładka do opowiadania Ultimate Rescue: Pieski i Bow echo Martine lying with plate of fish and chips in hat Scotland trip 2019.PNG|Niespodzianka z okazji wyjazdu do Szkocji <3 Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Martine holding flag of Scotland with Noel with flag of Scotland and Billy with flag of Scotland on his cheek Scotland trip Special 2019.PNG|Rysunek z okazji wyjazdu do Szkocji <3 Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Alays collects proposals from Patty Dilara Martine and Shiraz Ilustartion from Pool Party.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Ilustacja do Pool Party Bloodfur s and Martine s wedding.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Patty Dilara Martine Delgado Kirse Avalon Honey Werix Shiraz and Flurr Halloween 2019 special.png|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER z okazji Halloween Kirse Werix Flurr Shiraz Patty Dilara and Martine on a New Years Eve Party December Challenge 2 Day 31 Party.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Grudniowy Challenge 2 Dzień 31 ''Impreza Martine X Bloodfur Valentines Day Special 2020.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Z okazji Walentynek 2020 Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:Policjantki Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Chart Perski Kategoria:Saluki Kategoria:Wysocy Kategoria:Duże suczki Kategoria:Graficy Kategoria:Charty Kategoria:Puppyfikacje Kategoria:Duże psy Kategoria:Siostry Kategoria:Policjanci Kategoria:Chłopczyca Kategoria:Chłopczyce Kategoria:Nauczyciel